Great Ball (EX FireRed
print Illus. Nakaoka |reprints=5 |reprint1=019248 T SUPABORU.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Kent Kanetsuna |reprint2=GreatBallEmergingPowers93.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint3=GreatBallXY118.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprint4=GreatBallStarterSet41.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=92/112|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=075/082}} |rarity= |cardno=90/113|jpquarterdeck= |jpcardno=008/015}} |rarity= |cardno=77/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=085/108}} |rarity= |cardno=85/100|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=082/092}} |rarity= |cardno=93/98|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=049/053}} |jpcardno=009/014}} |jpcardno=009/014}} |jpcardno=009/014}} |jphalfdeck=Victini Formation Deck|jpcardno=017/021}} |jphalfdeck=Victini Coin Flip Deck|jpcardno=017/021}} |jphalfdeck=Thundurus Half Deck|jpcardno=016/020}} |jphalfdeck=Tornadus Half Deck|jpcardno=016/020}} |rarity= |cardno=129/149|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=010/015}} |jphalfdeck=Mewtwo Half Deck|jpcardno=010/016}} |jphalfdeck=Genesect Half Deck|jpcardno=010/016}} |rarity= |cardno=118/146|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=009/014}} |jpcardno=009/014}} }} |rarity= |cardno=100/122|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Emboar-EX Half Deck|jpcardno=017/022}} |jphalfdeck=Togekiss-EX Half Deck|jpcardno=017/022}} |rarity= |cardno=119/149|jpdeck= |jpcardno=041/059}} |halfdeck=Lycanroc Half Deck|cardno=21/30}} |halfdeck=Lycanroc Half Deck|cardno=25/30}} |halfdeck=Alolan Raichu Half Deck|cardno=21/30}} |halfdeck=Alolan Raichu Half Deck|cardno=25/30}} |rarity= |cardno=60/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=061/072}} }} Great Ball (Japanese: スーパーボール Super Ball) is an . It was first released in the expansion as a . Card text Release information This card was included in the expansion with artwork by Nakaoka. This print was released again in the and expansions. It was then released in the expansion with new artwork by Kent Kanetsuna. It was later released as an in the expansion, first released in the Japanese , with new artwork by 5ban Graphics. This print was also included as part of the expansion, and in each of the Japanese , the , the , the , and the . During the XY Series, Great Ball was released with new artwork by Toyste Beach in the expansion, first released in the Japanese and s. An unnumbered XY-P Promotional print of this artwork was one of five Trainer cards available in conjunction with the Pokémon Card Game Deck Building Seminar event held as part of the Pokémon Center Pokémon Card Game School. This was present at participating Pokémon Centers in Japan from October 25 to November 16, 2014 and was open for elementary school-aged children. A 20-card set comprising two copies each of five Trainer cards plus 10 Energy cards could be purchased at Pokémon Centers during the event for ¥100. It was reprinted again in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . Great Ball was reprinted again during the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion, first released in the Japanese , with new artwork by Ryo Ueda. It was later reprinted in both Half Decks of the . It was reprinted again in the English expansion and the Japanese subset. The Sun & Moon print later received four variants within the , two in each deck. The pairs have numbers in circles (gray for Alolan Sandslash and blue for Alolan Ninetales) in the bottom right of the card, both sets bearing the numbers 21 and 25. Gallery Trivia Origin The Great Ball is a type of Poké Ball in the Pokémon games, which has an improved capture rate over the regular Poké Ball. The fact that this card doesn't require a coin flip to work, whereas the card did, might be a reference to this fact. Category:EX FireRed & LeafGreen cards Category:EX Delta Species cards Category:EX Power Keepers cards Category:Stormfront cards Category:Emerging Powers cards Category:Boundaries Crossed cards Category:Flight of Legends cards Category:World Champions Pack cards Category:Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky cards Category:White Collection cards Category:Virizion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Terrakion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Cobalion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Battle Theme Deck: Victini cards Category:Battle Gift Set: Thundurus vs Tornadus cards Category:Boundaries Crossed cards Category:Keldeo Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Mewtwo vs Genesect Deck Kit cards Category:XY cards Category:Xerneas Half Deck cards Category:Yveltal Half Deck cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:BREAKpoint cards Category:Emboar-EX vs Togekiss-EX Deck Kit cards Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Sun & Moon Trainer Kit: Lycanroc & Alolan Raichu cards Category:Shining Legends cards Category:Illus. by Nakaoka Category:Illus. by Kent Kanetsuna Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Illus. by Toyste Beach Category:Illus. by Ryo Ueda de:Superball (TCG) fr:Super Ball (EX Espèces Delta 90) it:Grande Palla (EX RossoFuoco e VerdeFoglia 92) ja:スーパーボール (カードゲーム) zh:超级球（集换式卡片）